


熊² 2Bear Boys

by Cunana



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>达米安的熊和杰森的熊。</p>
            </blockquote>





	熊² 2Bear Boys

序幕  
“请输入语音触发指令。”  
“我爱布鲁斯。”  
“请重复您的指令以确保准确性。”  
“我爱布鲁斯。”  
“请输入语音触发指令。”  
“杰森，你这个傻逼。”  
“请重复您的指令以确保准确性。”  
“杰森，你这个傻逼。”

第一幕  
首先要说明的一点是，杰森•陶德并不属于会期待自己生日到来的那种人。首先，他认识的几乎所有人不是死了，就是离他有几个星系那么远，或者不仅死了而且离他有几个星系那么远。其次，对于大部分人来说，他是个死人，或者是个起死回生的疯子，杀人犯，法外者。一个死人用不着过生日。  
他的生日对这个世界造成的影响微乎其微，他死亡的那天倒被更多人刻骨铭心的记着。  
这么说吧，他并不是不期待这个日子的到来——他只是像期待每一天一样期待这一天。能活着的每一天都是值得庆幸的，不因为它是你绕着太阳转的第几个整周就与众不同——公正平等，杰森•陶德的准则。

“杰，我想这份快递是寄给你的。”科丽说，倚在门框上挥了挥手里的包裹。  
“包裹？”杰森说，没有把眼神从移动训练靶上挪开，他刚刚刷新了这艘飞船上的一项枪支射击命中率记录。“你……确定？我们现在可是在外太空。”  
科丽面无表情地看着他，居高临下地，仿佛他是个在博物馆里指着所有东西问个不停的小男孩。“分子拆分重组装备，用于非生命体远距离传送。”  
“哦，对，货运管道。”杰森说，“美味的地球外卖通道。”  
说是通道，其实那个装备更像是一把枪，它有瞄准器，还有扳机。  
不能怪他健忘，这个通道基本上只在他和罗伊无比怀念地球美食的时候才会派上用场——他们叫外卖，然后用这把枪穿过几个星系瞄准那块披萨。不管这是否健康，或者安全——分子被完全打散再重组的垃圾食品，听起来就让一般人失去胃口，但他们可不是一般人。  
现在有人通过美食专用通道给他寄了一个包裹。这着实有些匪夷所思。这件事的可能性并不是完全为零。如果有人，有一个知道他是谁，知道他在哪儿的人，并且这个人对这艘飞船的编号和权限指令都了然于心，然后这个人还不辞辛苦设定好坐标，通过联络主机启动传送装置，那么这件事还是有可能实现的。问题在于，杰森并不认识这样的一个人。  
那是一个礼品盒。当杰森低下头打量那个包裹的时候，他才意识到这一点。一个浅色的，装饰带朴实简单的礼品盒，上面还写着他的名字，和今天的日期。  
“里面是什么？”科丽说，“扫描仪确定它是非危险品，但是谁会往这艘飞船上寄除了地球垃圾食品之外的东西呢。”  
“你的扫描仪一向不靠谱。”罗伊说，他从门外走进来，还一边用一条毛巾擦着头上的汗，“上次我用它扫描了自己的……”  
“这个故事你说过至少两遍了，罗伊。”杰森说。  
“是吗。”罗伊满不在乎地说，“太好了，那你还在等什么呢，快拆礼物吧。”  
“这不是礼物，这只是一个装在礼品盒里的包裹。”杰森说，叹了口气，开始动手拆掉装饰带。然后在自己反悔之前，他飞快地打开了盒盖。  
房间里的三个人都屏住了呼吸。  
“哇。”罗伊说，“哇。”  
杰森小心翼翼地拿起了躺在礼品盒里的那只玩具熊，它有一个巨大的，红色的头，还有棕色的，圆滚滚的身子，短小的四肢，鼻子和眼睛透着莫名其妙而又蠢兮兮的凶相。  
这是一个严重肥胖的红头罩熊。非常有趣。谁干的，他要奖励那个人一打子弹。  
“哇！”充满喜爱之情而惊叫起来的那个并不是三个人中唯一的女性，而是罗伊•哈珀。罗伊从杰森的手中夺过那只熊，把它高高的捧在空中，“天——呐————杰森，这——是——你——”  
“这不是。”杰森说，精疲力尽地扶着额头，他拿起盒底被玩具熊挡住的纸条，然后发现那是一张简朴的贺卡。

红头罩：  
生日快乐。  
两年前的今天，红头罩第一次出现在哥谭，我姑且认为这是你作为红头罩的第一次行动。你死而复生的具体日期无从考证，因此我把这一天当做是你的生日，你重生的日子。  
戴米安•韦恩

“戴米安•韦恩？他不是已经……”星火  
“他死了。”杰森说，语气有些生硬，因为他无法抑制地想起了布鲁斯之前和他发生的激烈冲突，他们互相指责，布鲁斯像个疯子一样蛮横而绝望。因为戴米安死了。  
“他死了有几个月了。传送通道一定是早就预设好了的。看来他很久之前就黑进了飞船的系统。”  
上次和戴米安见面好像已经是很久之前的事情了，他们坐在一起，被小丑绑着，脸上罩着可怖的绷带。那个时候他们被那个疯子强行安排着坐在一起，整整一桌子的受害者，就像恐怖电影里原本散落在五湖四海，老死不相往来，却被灭族之灾驱赶着不得不济济一堂的一家人。  
然而他记得更清楚的一次会面，是戴米安抢走他头盔的那一次。我不相信你。那个臭小子冷酷地说，我不信你已经看开，我不信你能从失败和绝望里走出来，陶德。你在内心深处还是会责怪他没有救你，责怪他不够爱你，而你永远会是个游离在外的儿子，族群里的黑羊……  
口是心非，傲慢无礼的臭小子。杰森想，把贺卡放回了盒子里。你明明愿意信我，就像你愿意接受迪克，你愿意承担作为罗宾的职责，愿意成为你父亲的儿子。你只是不愿让任何示弱的话从自己口中说出来，你只是个臭小子，而已。  
“好了，把熊还给我。”杰森对罗伊伸出了手。  
“不————”罗伊叫道，抱紧了红头罩熊，“我可以留着这只熊吗！反正你也不准备抱着他睡觉什么的，是吧？”  
“随便你。”  
“他好可爱，我要叫他小杰熊（Jay Bear）。”

第二幕  
今天是个特殊的日子。  
今天是塔马兰人的重大节日，那个节日有一个很长且很外星风情的名字，然而杰森和罗伊中的任何一个都无法准确发出那个音。  
但这不妨碍他们倾其所有地庆祝这个节日。  
美国东部时间下午三点，杰森觉得自己已经醉到感受不到自己的脚趾了。他斜躺在沙发上，试图从罗伊的上衣口袋里掏出一包烟，而件上衣不知为何挂在了吊灯上，并且还沾着一些绿色的不明液体。杰森伸长了手臂，但还是离口袋差了一点。他太醉了，不适合从沙发上起身，然而他却很想得到那包烟——不一定要抽，或者怎么的，他只是想得到它，醉汉的逻辑。  
罗伊懒洋洋的声音从沙发的另一头传来，“愿意和我跳一支舞吗，亲爱的小杰——”  
杰森猛地回过头，怒视着罗伊。  
“——熊。”罗伊拖长了最后那个单词，然后满脸幸福地把脸埋进了红头罩熊的胸前。他甚至还发出了满足地呜呜声。  
“……你竟然把它随身带着。”杰森说，“这是种病，罗伊。”  
“不，这不是。”罗伊闷闷的声音从小杰熊的胸口传来，“这不是病，对吧，小杰熊。”  
然后他捏着嗓子，用卡通人物一般的声音回答自己道，“当然不是，罗伊叔叔。”  
“天呐。”杰森说，“这太恶心了，快住口。”  
“就不，我们不住口。”罗伊还在学小杰熊讲话。杰森感觉自己的胃里一阵翻江倒海，不知道是因为酒精，还是因为罗伊可怕的行径。  
于是他决定转移话题。  
“能换首歌吗。”杰森说，“我就不该同意让你来当DJ的，你的品味简直是罪恶。”  
“这不是真的！”罗伊说，“我的品位可好了，是吧小杰熊。”  
“是的，罗伊叔叔！你最棒了！”  
“我求你了罗伊•哈珀，快放开那只熊，做个正常人——”  
“你说得没错，小杰熊。小杰鸟他有什么资格对我的品味评头论足！”罗伊完全没听到杰森的哀嚎，他自顾自地对着小杰熊絮叨开了，“我也听流行乐，但是那种东西就像面包一样，吃了能饱，但没什么营养。现在的年轻人不懂欣赏经典作品，我就很喜欢蓝调和爵士，我爱蓝调（I love Blues）……”  
“Deeeeeee——”刺耳的静电音猛然响起，杰森紧紧捂住了自己的耳朵，罗伊松开了抱着小杰熊的手，大叫着“什么鬼”，几乎滚下了沙发。  
“语音触发指令，已确认。触发语句：‘I Love Bruce’。”  
一个清晰响亮的声音从小杰熊的方向传来，句子的前半句是机械化的电子音，而“I love Bruce”这句话却是一句录音，并且说这句话的人非常容易辨认。  
“戴米安！？”杰森叫道，“WTF？”  
“我说的是‘I love BLUES’！”罗伊说，“搞什么啊，这也能触发？我又不是大舌头！”  
“陶德。”戴米安的声音从小杰熊的身体内部响起，带着电流的嘶嘶声和确定无疑的幸灾乐祸，“如果你听到这段话，那么说明你在玩具内部镶嵌的设备可监控范围内说出了我设置的触发语句，也就是‘我爱布鲁斯。’”  
“你这个……”杰森大吼着，向着声音传出的方向扑了过去，直接把小杰熊撞飞了出去，并且重重地压倒了罗伊的身上。  
“啊——我的妈呀杰森，你要……压死我……了……”罗伊胸口被压得哽住了气，虚弱地喊道。  
与此同时，小杰熊体内的录音机依然在工作着，把戴米安很久之前录下的语音释放出来。  
“我不知道你是在什么情况下说出这句话的，然而我知道，这必然是发自内心的。”戴米安说，“你爱父亲，不管你如何否认，如何拒绝，如何掩盖，你的所有恨都源自于爱。我想这一点你自己也是知道的。”  
“闭——嘴——”杰森喊道，试图把自己从罗伊身上移开，结果胳膊肘狠狠戳到了罗伊的肚子。罗伊痛苦地别过了脸。  
“所以，我以你的名义向父亲赠送了一件礼物，生日礼物。”戴米安说，“我知道父亲一定不是个乐于接收生日礼物的人，他超脱这种俗事礼节太多太多。我更清楚的是，你绝不愿主动向他示好，宁愿对这种事情充耳不闻。”  
“所以我策划好了这一切。”戴米安的声音里有一种趾高气扬的笑意，“不用谢我，陶德。或者你该谢我，你知道我住在哪里。”  
录音结束了。  
“Fuck！”杰森说，猛锤了一下身下的东西，也就是罗伊的胸口，“后天就是布鲁斯的生日！”  
“压……死……”罗伊呻吟道。  
传送器发出了一声嗡鸣，科丽穿着塔马兰传统服装从光幕里走了出来。  
“我只是回塔马兰星过个节日而已，你们两个人在我不在的时候都干了什么？”科丽说，惊讶地打量着杰森和罗伊交叠在一起的肢体。

第三幕  
当杰森赶回哥谭的时候，已经是一天后的深夜了。也就是说，布鲁斯的生日即将到来，而他连自己即将面对的是什么都不知道。据他得到的消息，戴米安在不久前重回了人世。死而复生难免会造成一些创伤，他自己就是一个活生生的例证。在他得到的消息里，戴米安失去了几乎所有的关于哥谭的记忆。  
这是他在和布鲁斯发生那次争吵后第一次回哥谭。地球在这段时间里经历了来自另一个世界的杀戮和统治，正义联盟陨落，罪犯瓜分统治了哥谭。战争结束了，整个世界到处都是断壁残垣，哥谭的人口骤减到历史最低点。然而死去的大多是手无寸铁的平凡人，臭名昭著的恶人们倒没少几个。  
蝙蝠侠失去了罗宾，现在又在这场战争中失去了夜翼。布鲁斯的儿子戴米安失而复得，但是罗宾却依然在亡失。  
如果迪克在的话，一切都会好很多。他明白怎么对付不听话的小男孩，他会照顾好他们，戴米安和布鲁斯。他会帮助布鲁斯撑起一切，就像一根桅杆。迪克就像一根桅杆，有他在，风便会鼓起帆布，船便会往前，然后往前。  
可是他死了。  
这是这么久以来杰森第一次面对这件事。  
迪克死了。  
也许这是因为他回到了哥谭。有时候记忆是地域性的。在外星，即使每天面对着迪克的前女友和曾经的好朋友，他也不会想起那个家伙。现在，他脚踏实地地站在这里，哥谭，这里的每一寸地面，每一条街道，都不像是他离开时候的样子。但是他却能透过混凝土和木头，穿过玻璃和砖石看到那时候的自己，站在房顶，倔强地不愿回头。夜翼叹息的声音在他背后，清晰可触。  
“老话说，愚人长命。”杰森说，仰着头，“我就知道老话都不靠谱。”  
他把手插进裤子口袋里，然后向着韦恩庄园的方向走去。

第四幕  
夜深了，哥谭的郊外小道上一个黑色的身影在偶尔路过的汽车车前灯的灯光里若影若现。秘密特工格雷森今天完美地完成了组织交给他的任务。夜深了，他看了一眼手表，离布鲁斯的生日还有半个小时。  
他知道自己不适合出现在韦恩庄园，他不能让阿尔弗雷德看见自己，他也不能见戴米安，天知道他还记不记得他，但是布鲁斯不允许。他谁也不可以见，包括芭芭拉。天呐，他多么想见芭布斯。  
但是，夜深了。他想，布鲁斯肯定在巡逻，阿尔弗雷德一定已经睡了，戴米安的上床时间也早就过了。他可以悄无声息地溜进去。他知道有条捷径可以穿过花园直接到达布鲁斯的房间下方，然后他爬上去，安静又稳妥，躲在布鲁斯的房间里，没人会知道。  
等布鲁斯回来睡觉的时候，他想，我就可以祝他生日快乐啦。然后，我要求他，我想见戴米安，那个睡着的，活生生的臭小子，就在近处看一眼就行。  
秘密特工格雷森按照计划顺利地爬进了韦恩庄园主人的房间里，夜露沾湿了他的衣服，汗水让他的短发贴在额头上。也许他该先洗个澡？他知道布鲁斯把浴衣放在哪里。房间的隔音效果很好，别说是洗澡了，就算他此刻放声歌唱，除了房间里那几个监听设备所联通的蝙蝠电脑，没人会知道他在这里。  
但是他还是谨慎地先检查了阿尔弗雷德的房间，黑着灯，隐约可以听见管家平稳的呼吸声。一切都像他设想的一样。  
于是他回到布鲁斯的房间里，开始脱起衣服。  
当房间的门传来轻微的啪嗒一声时，秘密特工格雷森并没有感到任何的不妥。他理所当然地认为这是提早回来的布鲁斯。这也并不完全是理所当然的判断，至少从脚步声来看，这不可能是十多岁的男孩，或者是上了年纪的老人家。  
于是他一边继续脱裤子，一边抬起来头，微笑着说道，“布鲁斯，你今天回来得好……”  
一个“早”字还没有说出口，他就被吓得差点咬到自己的舌头。  
“Fuck！”他和站在门口的人同时骂道。  
“我操，迪克才死了几天，布鲁斯竟然就找了个和他长得这么像的小男生。”杰森 •陶德说。  
“什么？！”迪克说，“杰森，你这个傻逼！”  
“语音触发指令，已确认。触发语句：‘Jason，you fucking moron’。”  
布鲁斯床上放着的一个礼品盒里传来了熟悉的声音。

第五幕  
“陶德，既然这个设备被启动，那么我就默认你在场了。因为毕竟，这个触发语句和你有关。”  
“父亲，我想你也在场，因为这只熊是陶德送给你的生日礼物。那么我想说，我对于你们的关系，感到非常的担忧。这种担忧是非常有必要的。不必要的感情困扰时常会影响工作的效率和人的身体、精神状态。”  
“父亲，你把杰森当做自己最大的失败，你感到愧疚，并因为他重生后与自己准则相违背的杀戮行为充满自责和愤怒。陶德，你责备父亲的失责，鄙视他的行事方式，拒绝和他沟通。”  
“对此我不想多说什么，你们的事终归属于你们。我无权过多干涉。我只想放一段录音给你们听。”  
“这是蝙蝠主机记录的，陶德作为罗宾时的某一夜，微型耳麦记录下的整整一夜的音频记录。”  
“没人可以毁掉这一切，除了你们自己。”

以下播放的是录音内容：

“罗宾。”  
“……”（呼吸声）  
“罗宾？”  
“……”（呼吸声）  
“罗宾？”  
“……”（呼噜声）  
“你睡着了吗，罗宾？”  
“……”（呼噜声）  
“杰森？！”  
“……唔……”  
“杰森，你应该在监视目标，而不是在睡觉。”  
“……这种天气……哪来的……蚊子……”  
“杰森？”  
“妈的，哪来的……蚊子……好烦……嗡嗡……叫……”  
“……”  
“……”（呼噜声）  
“夜翼，去接替罗宾，他睡死过去了。”

第六幕  
“闭嘴！”杰森吼道，掐着那只罗宾玩具熊的脖子。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”迪克的裤子只穿了一半，笑得趴倒在床上。  
戴米安站在房间的门口，困惑而鄙夷地看着自己的两个哥哥。  
当布鲁斯接到蝙蝠主机的报警并急匆匆地赶回家的时候，他看到的就是这样一个场景。  
“谁能跟我解释一下——”他压低了声音，愤怒地质问道，“迪克，你明白你不应该——”  
“我很抱歉，布鲁斯！”迪克说，“但是这不是我的错！真的！是杰森偷偷潜入你的房间，然后还大喊大叫吵醒了戴米安……”  
“父亲。”戴米安说，“这两个陌生人闯入了我们家，还宣称认识你。”  
“这个臭小子冒充我给你送了这个！”杰森说，举着那只胖胖的玩具熊。它穿着红绿两色的制服，老款式，黄色的披风，和他当年穿的如出一辙。  
“你们该庆幸阿尔弗雷德没有被吵醒。”布鲁斯说，“现在，全部给我出去，去蝙蝠洞！”  
“我听到了自己的声音。”戴米安说，没有动，“那只玩具熊，刚才里面传出了我的声音。”  
杰森怒视着那个失忆了的臭小子，带着一副苦苦思索的，无辜的表情，盯着他手里的罗宾熊。  
灵感划过他的脑海。  
“因为这是你最心爱的小熊。”杰森说，无视了布鲁斯警告的眼神，“你失忆了，对吧？你不记得以前的事情了，对吧？”  
戴米安全副的注意力都被杰森吸引走了，他下意识地点了点头。  
“那就对了。”杰森说。  
“你是谁？”戴米安问，指了指杰森，又指了指迪克，“他是谁？”  
“他是无关紧要的人员，不用理他。”杰森说，然后露出牙齿笑了起来，“而我是——”  
“我才不是无关紧要的——”  
“你最可怕的噩梦！”  
“杰森！”  
杰森举起了罗宾熊，“我是熊娃娃大盗红头罩，你知道吗，你懂这是这么意思吗。”  
戴米安死死盯着他的眼睛，缓缓点了点头。  
“对了，孩子。”杰森说，“我就是那个孩子们闻风丧胆的，专门偷小朋友们最爱的熊娃娃的，大——坏——蛋！今晚我就要偷走你的小熊啦！反正你也不记得它了，正好我——”  
“还给我。”戴米安打断了杰森的话，“把我的熊还给我。”  
“你叫我还我就还吗？”杰森说，邪恶地笑了起来，“你求我啊。”  
戴米安没有再说什么——他扑了上去。没错，他对这只熊完全没有印象，而且他也确定自己不喜欢这种软软的毛茸茸的东西，但是，只要是他的，他就必然不允许别人染指。  
杰森和戴米安一起倒在了布鲁斯的床上，两个人滚打成一团。  
“别打了！”迪克喊道，“戴米安，别理杰森！杰森，你这个傻逼！”  
“语音触发指令，已确认。触发语句：‘Jason，you fucking moron’。”  
“Fuck，别又来一遍啊！！！”  
“阿尔弗雷德好像被吵醒了，我去拦住他，迪克，你快把这两个人搞定，然后滚出去。”  
“杰森，你把熊给戴米安！”  
“我凭什么听你的！你谁啊！”  
“我……”迪克失语了片刻，然后低落地回答道，“我谁也不是，我只是个外人。”  
“别傻了，你以为剪短了头发我就认不出你来了啊。想要改头换面至少有点诚意去买副眼镜啊。”杰森把戴米安猛地压下去，抬起头看着迪克说，“迪克。”  
“你认错人了，我不是你认识的那个迪克，迪克•格雷森已经死……”  
“别装了。”戴米安说，把杰森从自己身上踹开，一个猛扑把罗宾熊揽到了自己怀里。“格雷森。”  
“等等，戴米安你不是——”  
“杰森，你这个傻逼，别拽我的脚了，我的失忆没那么严重，大部分时候都只是为了骗过我外公装出来的而已。”  
“语音触发指令，已确认。触发语句：‘Jason，you fucking moron’。”  
“卧槽！！！别又来！”

“你听到的噪音只是戴米安在看电视。”布鲁斯对阿尔弗雷德说，面不改色，“我能搞定他，你回去睡吧。”

Fin.


End file.
